


A Midnight Visit from Your King

by runawaygypsy



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	A Midnight Visit from Your King

You’re standing in front of your window, looking out at the night. It’s pitch black and in your darkness, you don’t see your reflection, not that you’re worried anyway. The nearest neighbors are miles away and the road is deserted, so you feel perfectly secure standing there in nothing but a filmy black robe.

You jump as you feel a hand behind you snake into your hair and fingers begin to tangle. Your breathing gets shallow as the hand jerks your head to the side and you feel cool breath against your skin. “Hello, pet,” he growls lowly before his lips meet the goosebumped flesh of your neck.

"Loki." You whisper his name as though it were a secret. Leaning back against him, you gasp as his lips travel down to your collarbone.

His fingers migrate, unraveling from your hair, tips dancing down your arms, then your sides, barely touching, yet sending sparks of heat throughout your body. They come to rest on the hem of your robe. “I see you’ve been expecting me,” he whispers, tugging on it.

You can’t tell him that you just happened to find it when you needed something to cover up with, so you just nod. His fingers dance along the hem for a moment longer, perhaps to prolong the agony, before he brings one hand up and covers your breast. The other slides down and rests covering your mound. You turn your head towards him as much as you can and catch his lips, your tongue hungrily running along his lips, searching for a way in. He gives you one and you moan softly as his own tongue slides against yours. 

His hands are kneading you, inciting goosebumps along your flesh and you hiss as he slides one slender finger between your sopped folds and presses it firmly against your clit. You feel the nerves twitch and a bolt of electricity shoots through you. “Oh, my king,” you groan as he begins working you, dipping two of his fingers inside you and pressing forward while his thumb circles your nub. Waves of ecstasy wash over you as he hits only your most sensitive spots and you feel your legs weaken with the pleasure.

He moves his other arm around your waist to support you and pulls you backwards to your bed. Pulling his fingers from you, he pushes you onto the mattress. You lean back, supporting yourself on your elbows and watch as he first licks your juices from his fingers, then waves them, making his leather tunic, pants and boots all disappear, leaving him more exposed than you are. Freed of its constraints, his cock is standing at the ready for you.

You sit up and lick your lips, leaning towards him, ready to take him in your mouth. He gently pushes you back. “No, my pet,” he growls lowly. “I wish nothing more than to bury myself deep inside you tonight.” His eyes are hooded and his pupils are dilated as he scans your curves with a smile.

You lie back and spread yourself for him, letting him see the rivulets of your excitement on your nether lips. As he climbs up on the bed and kneels between your legs, you whisper, “I’m ready for you.” He positions himself at your entrance and presses his full weight against you as he grasps your shoulders and thrusts himself fully inside you. “Oh, god,” escapes your lips as the spiral that was begun by his fingers continues to dizzy you.

"Shh, pet," he groans into your ear with another thrust. "I want you saying nothing but screaming my name when you cum."

You push yourself against him, lifting yourself up, taking him in even further with a soft mewl. Heat spreads from your loins to every other inch of your body and you are burning with passion as you writhe beneath him until at last you hit your apex, keening as your walls contract around him. “Fuck!”

"Say my name," he growls, grasping your backside and holding you there impaled upon him while your body spasms.

"Loki!" you gasp, hoping it’s loud enough to sate him. "Fuck! Loki!" you scream as another paroxysm envelopes you, pushing you entirely over the edge.

As you begin to come down, he thrusts even more forcefully inside you and you feel the hot lubrication of his seed as he reaches his climax. He leans to your ear and nips your ear lobe. “I’m not done with you,” he growls. “By the time this night is over, you’ll be begging for my mercy.”

"I’m counting on it," you reply.


End file.
